CrossStar Lover
by chibi-Nao
Summary: Shinichi finally turned back to his own self...This is story about Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha. Chapter 8 is up. The Last Chapter...what would happen to Ran and Shinichi!Pls R & R [COMPLETED] (The sequel "START" is up also! Check it out)
1. File 1 Curse

**~*~Cross-Star Lover~*~**

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

File 1.  Curse 

          "Ran!"  "Shinichi!  It's dangerous!"  There was a loud sound of explosion, "they set up a time bomb here!"  Ran told Shinichi.

"Daijyoobu, Ran.  We can make it!  I'll take you out safely!"

_Flashback A week before_

Dr Agasa and Haibara had the antidote of aptx-4869 finally ready, and Shinichi took it.  He and Heiji managed to find the Headquarter of the Black Organisation, but Ran and Kazuha were kidnapped by Gin and Vodka.  Their only clue was a letter with password, Shinichi and Heiji managed to decoded the password and found their hiding place.  It was not easy for the boys to destroy the whole organisation at once, so they had called Dr. Agasa and Haibara to call the police.  Shinichi also thought that it was better not to bring Haibara with them.  

end of flashback

          "Ran, I love you…I love you more than anything else on earth."  Shinichi could finally tell Ran his feeling for her in his own voice, "trust me!  we'll be safe, and I have lots of thing to tell you."  He was holding Ran tight in his arms to protect her from the explosion.

          "Shinichi!"  Ran felt so happy that Shinichi was finally come back to her, it did not matter what happened around.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

At Beika General Hospital

Room 831, Hattori Heiji

"Ah…it's hurt!"  Heiji was finally woken up, he found himself lying on the bed in the hospital, with Kazuha sitting next to him.  His right arm and leg were wrapped with bandage.

"Heiji, are you okay?  Daijyoobu?"  Heiji noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen, she must be crying.  There were also a few cuts on her arms also.    

"I'm alright, don't you remember I have the omamori from you?"  Heiji felt so sorry to let Kazuha involved in great danger, "um…do they hurt?"  he was pointing at the cuts on her arms.

"No, that doesn't hurt anymore,"  Kazuha was shaking her head vigorously, "it's so good that you're okay,"  tears started falling from Kazuha's chin.

"Aho!  Why are you crying?  I've told you already that I'm okay now!"  Heiji was quite surprise that Kazuha was crying.

"You call me aho?  I'm worrying about you," protested Kazuha.  "Isn't it right for me to worry for the one I LOVE and care?"  She immediately put her hands on her mouth for slipping any more words out.

Heiji blushed slightly, "Kazuha, …"

Kazuha decided that this might be a chance for a change in their relationship, "Heiji, I…um…dai-suki Heiji," her face blushing deeply, she thought that her heart could almost jump out of her chest.  "I have this feeling for you a long time already and…"  

Kazuha peeped at Heiji, to her surprise, he had his hand on her face, wiping her tears off her face, "Kazuha," he was approaching to her face…

"Heiji!  You wake up finally!"  It was Shizuka, "your father had gone back to Osaka first to…" she noticed that both Heiji and Kazuha were blushing slightly, "I'll go back to Osaka also, Kazuha, please help me to take care of Heiji."  Shizuka left them alone in the room.

"Let's go to see Kudo, how is he?"  asked Heiji.

"He's still unconscious, I'm worried about Ran also."  Kazuha then brought a wheelchair in front of Heiji, "come in."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Dr. Agasa and the Kudo couples were talking with the doctor, "when will Shin-chan wake up?"  asked Yukiko.

"He'll wake up soon as long as the anaesthetics period is over," the doctor continued, "but since during the operation, his heart had stopped beating for couple of seconds, so his brain was deoxygenated for a while, there may be some side effects on the patient."

"What'd happened to Shinichi?"  Yusaku asked.

"We need to wait him to wake up first."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Ran was sitting next to Shinichi, she was really worried about him.  'it's my entire fault, if Shinichi was not trying to protect me, he'll….'  Ran started to cry again.

          She suddenly noticed Shinichi's fingers were twitching, "Shinichi!"

"Where am I?"  Shinichi was finally woken up.

"You're at the hospital, it's so good that you're finally woken,"  Ran hugged Shinichi tightly, afraid that he would just disappear again.

Shinichi's face flushed slightly for having Ran embracing him tightly, "in the hospital?  What'd happened?"  Shinichi had his hand on his head, "ouch! My head's hurt!"

"Who are you?"  A sudden fear struck on Ran upon hearing his question, "I'm Ran, don't you remember?"

"Ran?  Who am I?  I don't remember anything."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

This is just the beginning, more coming up next chapter, more Shinichi/Ran!!  Next Chapter --- What happened to Shinichi?  Would Ran stayed by his side this time?


	2. File 2 Revival

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.****

**File 2.  Revival**

          "Shinichi wakes up finally," said Yukiko, "Nagase-sensee, is my son okay?"

"He's fine," said Nagase, "but he's suffering from amnesia."

"You mean he's forgotten us?"  asked Yukiko.

"Don't worry.  It's just temporary," said Nagase.

"When will he recover?"  said Yusaku.

"I can't tell you right now," said Nagase, "some patient can recover within a month, while some need to wait for years.  So please prepare for it."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kudo!  Do you remember who am I?"  asked Heiji.

"You're Hattori!" said Shinichi, "and you're a famous detective from Osaka."

"You finally remember everything,"  Heiji was too happy that Shinichi got his memories back, "then you should remember her."  He was pointing his finger to Ran.  There was a sign of sadness on Ran's face, she had been waiting for Shinichi so long, and he was finally here but yet so far away from her now.

"Wait!  I didn't remember anything,"  said Shinichi, "I know you're Hattori because you've your name tag on your clothes, and you're speaking kansai-kan.  Moreover, you've been talking with the police officers.  They're quite relieved after talking with you, so you must be helping them."

"Wow!  You're still a good detective even you're suffering from amnesia," said Heiji.

"Of course he's different with you," said Kazuha.  "you're a complete aho!  I'm Toyama Kazuha."

"You must be his girlfriend!" 

Upon hearing Shinichi's words, both Heiji and Kazuha blushed slightly, "Aho!  What're you saying?"  protested Heiji, "let's go back to our topic.  There's someone you can't forget, someone that has been waiting for you a long time."

"Huh?"

"Mouri Ran, don't you remember? She's your girl.." Heiji's words were cut off by Ran's sudden attack on his back.

"My girl? What?"  Shinichi looked confusing about the situation.

"I'm Ran, and I'm just your friends and classmates since childhood, that's all,"  said Ran.  "Don't worry about it. Take some rest."  She then forced both Heiji and Kazuha out of the room.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Ran-chan, why don't you tell the truth?"  Kazuha was quite mad about Shinichi, "how can he forget about you?  You should tell him about your relationship with him."

"Kazuha-chan, stay calm.  I've told him already."

"You didn't tell him that you're actually his girlfriend!"

"Shinichi must be very confusing right now, I don't want to put too much pressure on him.  He must be feeling alone now," said Ran, a drop of tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.   "We must be his friends and give him support.  Just like we can start our relation."  She wiped the tear off her face and forced a smile on her face.

"Ran-chan."  Kazuha was worried about her friend, but she could not find any words of comfort for her.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Daijyoobu, Ran-chan,"  Yukiko was comforting Ran, "we've talked with Nagase-sensee, and he said that Shinichi would recover soon."

"We've decided to bring Shinichi back to the U.S," said Yusaku.  "We'll go back next week, and we can look after Shinichi also.  Moreover, the medical facilities are better there."

Although Ran did not want to be separated with Shinichi, she thought that this might be a better choice for him to stay with his parents, "yes, that's better for Shinichi."  She agreed with Yusaku.  

"Let's tell Shinichi now!"  said Yukiko.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later

          Ran had come to the Kudo's house; today Shinichi would go to the U.S with his parents, Ran was wondering when she could see Shinichi again.  The Shinichi that remembered who she was….

She had chosen not to see the Kudo's departure, she thought that it was too much for her to see Shinichi left, she decided to her a walk around and then she found that the Kudo's house was right in front of her.

"Eh?  The gate's opened.  Yukiko-san was too careless to leave it open," Ran decided to go inside to see if the door was locked.  The door was not locked and Ran opened it.  The house was the same as she came last time, but there were no one here any more.  

"What're you doing here?"  There was a voice suddenly entered Ran's ears.

"Wow!"  Ran was so afraid that she immediately used her karate to attack the direction where the voice came from.

"Ouch!  You almost kill me!"  It was Shinichi, and he barely escaped Ran lethal attack.

"Shinichi!"  Ran was surprised to see Shinichi here, "aren't you going to the U.S today with your parents?  Why are you here?"

"I've decided to stay here, so I went out this morning to buy some food and then find a suspicious girl inside my house."

"A suspicious girl?  Me?  How can you say that to me?"  said Ran. "It's because you left the gate open, you're so careless."  Ran was so happy to find out that Shinichi had decided to stay here, she noticed that Shinichi was staring at her.  "Are there something on my face?"  
  


"No, it's because I can finally see you smiling happily from the bottom of your heart.  When I'm staying at the hospital, you looked sad.  Although you're smiling, they're not real."

"Shinichi, why do you choose to stay here?"  Ran wanted to change the topic now, she did not want Shinichi knew that he was the source of her sadness.

"I've a feeling that there's something important here, so I choose to stay.  Okaasan has already told Dr. Agasa and Haibara to look after me," said Shinichi.  "it's so good that you're hear, can you help me to clean the house.  It's a bit too large to clean it by myself."

"Okay, it's better to call Sonoko to help also," said Ran.  "do you remember who she is?"

"Yes, that girl with light-brown hair who came to visit me at the hospital, your best friend."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

That's it for this chapter. Ran had decided to start a new relation with Shinichi, the reason for Shinichi to stay here??  More coming up next --- Sonoko brings a present for Shinichi??  Is it a key to his memories??

(Btw cheerlin wrote about it's a bit too fast for Shinichi to blush when Ran hugged him, I think that's just a normal response for a guy to be hold by a beautiful girls suddenly…o)  


	3. File 3 Realised

**File 3.  Realised**

          Ding-dong.  

"It's must be Sonoko," said Ran.  

"Okay, let's me open the door."  Shinichi went to the door.

"Hi!  Mr Detective," said Sonoko in her cheerful voice.  "I've got a present for you."  She gave a photo to Shinichi, "but you need to solve a little mystery first.  Do you know who's in this photo?"  An evil smile shone on her face.

"Sonoko, thanks for coming," Ran found out that Shinichi was looking at a photo, with a confusing face.  "What do you give Shinichi?"

"Do you remember where we first met Makoto?"  Asked Sonoko.

"Yes, you're in danger, and Kyougoku-san saved you."

"Shinichi is looking at the photo I've taken at the beach there, the one that you're fixing your bikini."  Sonoko smiled evilly; Ran's face had turned as red as a tomato.  "Can you figure out who's in the photo, Mr Detective?"

"This one is a bit tricky," said Shinichi.  Sonoko was too happy that she could at last have something difficult for Shinichi.   

"It's Ran in the photo, right?"  Shinichi grinned.

"You're great!"  said Sonoko.  "Okay, this is  a present for you."  Sonoko took a large box from her bag, "hope you'll enjoy it.  Maybe it can bring back some of your memories."

"Oh!  Thank you."

"Sonoko," said Ran, "where're you going?  Aren't you come here to help us to do the cleaning?" 

"I don't want to be a light bulb between you two," said Sonoko.  "bye-bye.  Enjoy your lovely time!"

"Sonoko!"

                                       ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shinichi," said Ran.  "What did Sonoko give you?"  Ran noticed Shinichi's eyes had turned into a pinpoint size, "she just gave me a photo album."

"An album?"  asked Ran, "let me have a look."  Upon seeing the photo album, Ran's eyes had shrunk into dots immediately.  Sonoko had given Shinichi a full collection of Ran's photos, in bikinis, school-uniform, tennis skirt, etc.  "What does she think?  Giving you my photos."

"If you don't want to, you can get it back," said Shinichi.

"No.  You can keep it, Sonoko has given to you,"  said Ran.  "or you don't want it?"

"Of course not."

 "But Shinichi, could you give me back that photo Sonoko first shown you?"  said Ran.  

"Sure."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Ran had been helping Shinichi to clean the Kudo's house for the whole afternoon, and they had finally finished.  Ding-dong.

"It maybe Sonoko coming back at last, I'll open the door," said Ran.  At the door, it was a reddish brown hair girl, but not Sonoko.  She was Sherry or Haibara Ai.  After destroying the Black Organization, she was under the witness protection program.  She was staying at Dr. Agasa's house now.

"I'm coming here to invite Kudo-kun for dinner," said Ai coldly.

"Hi! Ai-chan, I'll call Shinichi."  Ran knew that Haibara Ai was the girl that invented the drug that shrunk Shinichi into Conan, and herself into the little Ai that she met before.  She noticed that Ai was always not too friendly with her, but still she wished that they could be friends one day.

          "Ran, do you want to come and join us for the dinner," asked Shinichi.

          "No.  That's okay.  I need to go back and make dinner for otoosan," answered Ran.

          "Arigatoo," said Shinichi.  "For helping me today."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Haibara, you should not be so cold to Ran," said Shinichi.  He was having dinner with Ai and Dr. Agasa.

          "…"

'Kudo-kun still know nothing, he's really poor to notice other people's feeling,' thought Ai.

          "I know it," said Shinichi.  "You must be…"

"I must be?"  said Ai, her face was flushing slightly.

"Think that it's a pity for me to lose my memories."

Ai had almost dropped down on the floor, "Baka.  It's not pity at all.  I think that it's not that bad after all.  At least you can forget all the unhappy memories that you don't even want to remember,"  continued Ai.  "You can have a new life."

"Ai-kun,"  said Dr. Agasa.

"I don't mean anything, Dr. Agasa,"  said Ai.  "Don't worry."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Shinichi thought that the two girls around him were so different.  Ran was always tried to be happy, but he knew that she was pretending to be happy most of the time.  He knew that she must play a key role in his lost memories, which was a reason for him to choose to stay here.  Ai was cold to everyone, she never showed her true emotion.  She was clever, but she was not as strong as she looked.

          Shinichi was flipping the album that Sonoko had given him today, and he noticed that there was a brown envelope hidden in it.  He opened it immediately, there were photos inside.  They were photos of Ran and Shinichi since their childhood, photos of him as a black knight hugging Ran tightly in her princess outfit.  

          "Ran!"  Shinichi was trying to think hard about every photo.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Sonoko was a great help to Ran and Shinichi, she's a really great friend for both of them.  A special guest next chapter --- Kaito Kid!?  Shinichi and Ran took a big step to their relation?  Ai and Shinichi…pls R & R.  


	4. File 4 Angel

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**File 4.  Angel**

          Shinichi was in the middle of nowhere; he looked around and found a girl.  "Who are you?"  asked Shinichi.  The girl did not answered, and started to walk away.

"Hey!  Wait!"   A feather had fallen onto Shinichi's face, and the girl flew way.  "An angel?"

          Shinichi had his arm stretched, and then found himself lying on his bed, "A dream?  It's so weird," said Shinichi, his hand was scratching his head, "but that girl looks familiar."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Sonoko, why do you suddenly ask me to come to the art gallery today?"  asked Ran.  Sonoko had invited Ran to go to the Suzuki Art Gallery, "because I want to have a look at that masterpiece," she then led Ran to the beautifully drawn art.  

          There was a girl praying in the drawing, Ran read the description of it, "A maiden's prayer, a masterpiece drawn in the twentieth century, it's about a girl was praying for her lover to come back safely," said Ran.  "It's beautiful, the girl looks like an angel."

"I think that she looks like you," said Sonoko.  "Waiting patiently for your Shinichi to come back."

"Sonoko!"  Ran wanted to protest herself, but a crowd of policemen suddenly came into their way.

          "Get off!  Get off!  Don't block the way!" said Inspector Nakamori.  "Everyone move back, this drawing is a known target of Kaito Kid, don't block the police!" 

"Inspector Nakamori, this area is clear." 

"Okay, let's go as planned," said Nakamori.  "I could definitely catch that Kaito Kid this time."

          "Sonoko, let's go!"  Ran was trying to push Sonoko to the exit.

          "It's a good chance to see Kaito Kid, face-to-face!"  said Sonoko, "let's stay here for a while."  Sonoko's phone was ringing, "Hello, Makoto!"  Sonoko was so surprised to receive a call from Makoto, "aren't you still staying at the America?"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Hey! You're not allowed to be here!"  Ran looked at what had happened, she found out that the police was kicking a suspicious teenager away, Shinichi was there.   

          "I've got permission from Inspector Megure," said Shinichi.  "I come here to help to catch Kaito Kid!"

          "I'm the person in charge here," said Inspector Nakmori, "we don't need any help from Megure.  Go away!"  

          "Shinichi!  What're you doing here?"  Ran asked Shinichi.

          "I've found out that Kaito Kid would come here, so I asked permission from Inspector Megure to come here," said Shinichi, quite surprised to see Ran here.  "What're you doing here?"

"I've come here with Sonoko," said Ran, her finger pointing at Sonoko who had just finished talking on the phone with Makoto.

"Shinichi, that's great you're here," said Sonoko.  "You can be Ran's companion.  I need to go for a date with Makoto now, he's been back to Japan, see you later.  Bye-bye."  Sonoko then left Ran with Shinichi at the gallery.

"Wait, Sonoko."  But Sonoko had already disappeared in front of their sight, Ran and Shinichi were looking at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"There're so many cops around here, maybe we should come here again the other time," said Shinichi.

"Sure!  It's better coming here next time," said Ran.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "It's almost time, that Kaito Kid would be here at any time," said Inspector Nakamori, "go as planned!  Catch that filthy thief!"

"YES!"  Every one answered.

"What're you doing here, Shinichi?"  Ran found out that Shinichi was sneaking around the gallery, "I know that you'll not give up so easily!"

"Shhh!  They might hear us,"  Shinichi whispered to Ran.  "I just want to catch that Kaito Kid, they're no match to him." 

"KAITO KID!"

"Inspector Nakamori, long time no see," said Kaito Kid.  "thank you for the portrait."

"Ran, come here!"  Shinichi led Ran to another exhibition room.

"Ha! Ha!  That Kaito Kid had escaped to that room just as we'd planned,"  said Inspector Nakamori in satisfaction.  "he'll just like a bird in the cage!  No way he can escape this time."  The next moment, all the doors leading to the room were locked.

"I can escape almost immediately,"  said Kaito Kid, in his usual cool voice.  "There's an unexpected guest here."

"Kaito Kid, you can't escape!"  Shinichi and Ran appeared in front of Kaito Kid.  

          "Don't you forget that I'm the Phantom Thief!"  said Kaito Kid, "no one can catch me!"  Kaito Kid stepped up onto the window, and opened his glider, "sayonara, Mr Detective and his girlfriend. Have a nice sleep!"  He then dropped a smoking bomb into the room, and both Shinichi and Ran fell to sleep immediately.

          "Inspector Nakamori!  Kaito Kid had escaped outside the building!"

          "Let's go and catch him!"  all the police rushed out of the building, try to catch a glimpse of the Phantom Thief.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "What'd happened?"  Shinichi had his hand caressing his hand, "it's that Kaito Kid."  Shinichi then noticed that Ran's head was leaning against his shoulder, sleeping soundly.  He tried to move himself to sit in a more comfortable position, but Ran's head was closer to his now.  They were just centimetres away, Shinichi's face blushed slightly.  Shinichi looked at Ran's sleeping face, he had a strange feeling that he could not explained to himself.  "She's just look like an angel,"  said Shinichi to himself.  He remembered the dream he just had, maybe Ran was the one in his dream.

"Eh?  Shinichi,"  said Ran, she then found herself leaning against Shinichi, her face blushed immediately, "sorry, where're we now?"

"We're still at the art gallery, we'd better go back now, it gonna be late."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          That night, Shinichi flipped over the album that Sonoko had  given him.  He found there was a large brown envelope inside the album, there were lots of photos of Ran and him since their childhood.  Shinichi looked at these photos in confusion, he found out that Ran was smiling so happily with him next to her.    

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the late update, quite busy these few days _  Please Read and Reviews!!  Next Chapter --- Heiji and Kazuha came to Tokyo…a double date for them?!  Shinichi and Ran a big step closer??!!


	5. File 5 Date

**File 5.  Date**

"Such a nice place for dating, Kudo,"  a dark-coloured skin teenager was talking to Shinichi, "no wonder you come here so often with Ran before."  Heiji and Kazuha had come all the way from Osaka to the Tropical Land to have a double date with Shinichi and Ran.

          Kazuha immediately pulled Heiji away and whispered, "didn't you forget that we come all the way to help Shinichi to get his memories back?  What's the point coming to the Tropical Land here?"

"Aho!  Don't you know that Kudo and Ran had come here lots of time before, even their last date before he turned to Conan.  The Tropical Land would be the best place for Kudo to regain his memories back.  Moreover," Heiji's face flushed slightly under his dark skin.  It's obvious that Kazuha did not notice his face had reddened, "moreover?" asked Kazuha. 

"I can also have a date with you," said Heiji.  "Our first official date."  Kazuha blushed immediately upon knowing about her first date with Heiji.

"Where should we go first then?"  asked Ran.

"Um, I have no idea," said Kazuha.  "Heiji, where do you want to go first."

"Of course we should go to the 'Haunted Mansion' first," Heiji suggested.

"The 'Haunted Mansion'?"  Both Ran and Kazuha exclaimed immediately, their face turned pale upon thinking about the ghosts and  monsters in the mansion.

"Kazuha, you know that Ran's afraid of ghosts," Heiji whispered to Kazuha, "then Kudo would protect her in the mansion, so that this may improve their relationship.  Kudo may even remember Ran also."

"Okay," said Kazuha, then she turned to Ran, "let's go the 'Haunted Mansion', Ran-chan."  The four of them then headed to the Haunted Mansion.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, you're so slow," said Kazuha.  "We can't catch up with Ran-chan and Kudo-kun.  It's so dark here."  Heiji pulled Kazuha to him, "don't you think it's better for the two of them alone," said Heiji, "and we can spend more time together."  

          "Shinichi, we're a bit too fast," said Ran in a worrying voice, "Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun may not be able to catch up."

"That's okay, Hattori is with Kazuha, they'll not be in any danger," said Shinichi, "it's better you worry about yourself first.  Look!"  He pointed a direction opposite to where Ran was facing.  Ran turned her head by instinct, forgetting where she was now, saw a disgusting looking ghost right beside her.  She immediately threw herself to Shinichi, "WOW!"

"It has gone already, are you afraid of ghost?" said Shinichi, he noticed that Ran's body was still shaking, and felt sorry to make her fear.  "That's okay now, I'd lead you to the entrance safely."  He then held Ran's hand tight and heading to the entrance.

At last, they found the entrance.  Heiji and Kazuha were already there, waiting for them.  "Ran-chan, you're here finally," said Kazuha, her face was quite pale.  It was obvious that she did not enjoy her trip to the haunted mansion.  Heiji was grinning at them, "what's happened with your hands?  Glued together?"

Shinichi and Ran finally noticed that their hands were still holding tight, their hands were separated at once.  Both of them were flushing fiercely, "it's just too dark inside."  It was obvious that both Heiji and Kazuha were not convinced.

"Where should we go next?" asked Ran.

"I just want to go somewhere relaxing," said Kazuha.

"I have an idea," said Shinichi.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "I can't see it," said Kazuha, "don't know how's Ran going with Kudo-kun."  Kazuha was riding the Ferris Wheel with Heiji, and she was trying to catch a glimpse at the next cabin where Ran and Shinichi were sitting.

"They'll be okay, it's just a matter of time," said Heiji recklessly.  "Aren't they going well in the Haunted Mansion?"

"But I'm still worried about Ran," said Kazuha, and then she found out that Heiji was approaching to her, "Heiji!"

"Isn't it time for you to worry about us first," said Heiji, his arms were trapping Kazuha so that she could only move herself back to her chair.  His face was approaching closer to her, "wait! Heiji!"  

Heiji did not wait for her response, but kissed her on her lips.  Kazuha was just too shocked, she just stared at Heiji.  "Our first kiss," said Heiji, his face was blushing slightly.

"Aho! How can you do that all of a sudden?"  Kazuha was blaming Heiji for kissing her suddenly, "I'm not prepared yet!  Don't you know how to choose a right time and place?"  

"So you're telling me to ask for your permission every time before I could do anything to you," said Heiji, not completely satisfied at her response.  "Okay, I want to kiss you now."

"Huh?"  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "It's beautiful!"  Ran was looking outside the window, "Shinichi, look! We used to ice-skating there!"  Shinichi approached closer to take a look, and his face was just inches away from Ran's, "do you want to go there afterwards?"

Ran was blushing deeply on her face, "maybe we should ask Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun first."  Shinichi had noticed the redness on Ran's face, "Daijyoobu?  Are you feeling well?" 

Shinichi was trying to press his forehead on Ran's, "wait, Shinichi, I'm okay."  Ran tried to push Shinichi away with both of her hands, and then she heard the door opened, "thank you for riding."  They both left immediately, and found that Heiji and Kazuha were already waiting for them.

"Ran-chan, how is the ride?"  asked Kazuha.

"Um…that's great, but your face is reddened, Hattori-kun also, what'd happened? " said Ran.  Kazuha flushed more, "nothing, yours were flushing deeply also, does Kudo-kun remember anything?"  Ran shook her head slightly, "but we're going along quite well, I think that it's just a matter of time."  

"When will you two stop talking?  We're going now," Heiji started complaining to Kazuha.

"Go where?" asked Ran.

"The Mystery Coaster," answered Shinichi. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Please Read and Review.  Heiji/Kazuha and Shinichi/Ran moments in this chapter.  Next Chapter --- Shinichi's memories recovered…or not?!  Shinichi and Ran said goodbye??


	6. File 6 Pain

**File 6.  Pain**

          "Shinichi, do you remember that we'd been here at the Mystery Coaster before," asked Ran.

"Um…yes, it does look familiar to me," Shinichi was smiling at Ran, "and I think that today is really enjoyable."  Shinichi was sitting next to Ran, while Heiji and Kazuha were sitting at the front row of the Mystery Coaster.  

As their journey of the Mystery Coaster started, Shinichi had a weird feeling about the surrounding.  He remembered some bloody scene that had happened here before.  'There must be a murder here before,' though Shinichi.  His head was aching severely, and he could see flashes of different people's faces.  

flash a blond hair man in black clothes was smiling evilly at him flash

flash another man in black with sunglasses was looking at him flash

flash a blond hair woman was pointing a gun at him flash

"Shinichi!  Shinichi!  Are you okay?  Shinichi," said Ran.  She was looking at Shinichi with a worrying face.  They had finished the coaster ride already, and found out that Shinichi was holding his head tight in his hands painfully.

Shinichi then looked at Ran, and his head hurt even more.  He immediately pushed Ran away, "gomen ne, I don't feel well, I'd better go back now."

"Wait, Shinichi," said Ran.  But Shinichi did not listen and headed to the exit already.  "Kazuha, you stay here with Ran, I'll catch up with Kudo," Heiji said and he ran after Shinichi.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kudo, wait, can I have a talk with you?"  It's not easy for Heiji to catch up with Kudo; he just managed to get him just before the exit.  

"Kudo, I don't know what'd happened to you, or whether you've recover your memory or not," said Heiji, "but I come all the way from Osaka is to tell you something about that black organization."

"Huh?"  Shinichi was listening carefully at Heiji, and he found out that the place around him was so familiar.  'I've been here before,' said Shinichi to himself.  He remembered seeing a man in black with sunglasses was here before, and then he was hit by another man with long blond hair.

Then Heiji told Shinichi, "I got this information from otoosan.  Gin and Vermouth had escaped, they must look for a revenge, and so you must be careful."

"Oh, thanks," said Shinichi, "I'll be careful. Bye."  Shinichi felt so confusing right now, flashes of memories were coming into his mind.  He just wanted to be alone now, so he left at once.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's gonna rain soon," said Kazuha to Ran, "it was sunny before.  Oh, there's Heiji."

Heiji came back to where Ran and Kazuha had been waiting for him.  "Where's Shinichi?"  Ran asked in a worrying voice.

"He left already," said Heiji, "I think it's better to leave him alone."

"Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan," said Ran, "thank you for coming to the Tropical Land with us.  I need to leave now.  See you later!"  Then Ran left in a hurry.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Shinichi had been walking for hours; he did not know where he was going, he just wanted to clear his mind a bit.  It was raining heavily; his clothes were all soaked wet, so he decided to go back home.  Then he saw someone whose clothes were as wet as his; Ran had been waiting for him in the rain.

          "Shinichi," said Ran in a relief, "you're finally back."

"Ran," said Shinichi, "you…eh…you've been waiting for me in the rain?"

"I've just dropped by, that's so good to see you home again," explained Ran, "I should leave now, see you later."  Ran was about to leave but Shinichi had caught her arm in his hand.

"Sorry," said Shinichi, he released her arm immediately, "um…Ran, it's still raining outside, and you don't have umbrella.  Maybe you could stay at my house until it's stopped raining." 

So Ran followed Shinichi into the house, "you're soaked wet, go to take a hot shower or else you'd catch a cold," said Shinichi, and he handed a white shirt to Ran, "you can wear this."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Shinichi was changing his clothes; he was quite confusing about his feeling for Ran.  He loved to see her smile; staying with her made him comfortable, but whenever he was trying to search through his mind on memories with Ran, his head was aching painfully.

          Shinichi once again took the album from his drawer, and then he noticed something hidden in the drawer. It was a small blue box with a ribbon wrapping around it.  "It looks like a jewellery box, what is it for?"  Shinichi was examining the blue box, and then Ran entered his room.

The shirt was a bit too big for Ran; her face was blushing slightly, "Shinichi."  Ran felt that her head was burning also, and then she fell down to the floor.  Shinichi was just in time to hold her, "Ran, your head's burning, it must be the rain, you should lie down and take some rest."  He then carried Ran, and put her down in her bed.  

          Ran was staying at the Kudo's house that night.  Shinichi was looking at Ran's sleeping face, stroking her hair gently, "she's definitely look like an angel."  The next moment he found himself was kissing Ran, "what'd I done?"  Shinichi was more confusing now.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

_Please R&R.  Shinichi is getting confused about his feeling towards Ran…Next Chapter --- the comeback of Gin and Vermouth!!  Shinichi and Ran in danger?!_


	7. File 7 Revenge

**File 7.  Revenge**

"Ran, Ran," said Sonoko, "are you listening to me?"

"Oh, Sonoko, sorry," said Ran, "I'm just thinking about what to eat for tonight's dinner."

"Are you going to Shinichi's house tonight?" asked Sonoko.  "Having a romantic candlelight dinner with him?"

"Romantic dinner?  No," said Ran, shaking her head vigorously.

"You don't need to hide it from me," said Sonoko, "it's all written on your face.  You must be going on quite well with your husband!"

"Sonoko, I've told you hundreds time we're friends only," said Ran.  "Although I know my feeling for Shinichi, I don't know about his feeling.  And I don't want to put too much pressure on him, he still doesn't remember anything."

"Daijoobu, Ran," said Sonoko, "Shinichi would soon remember once again who you are.  You just need to continue your love therapy on him every day!  Let's go to the supermarket for the ingredients now!"

"Sonoko!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kudo, could you walk a bit faster, it's gonna be late for dinner," said Ai.  She was at the supermarket with Kudo.

"But you have bought too many stuff," complained Shinichi, "they're very heavy, how could I walk faster?"

"Kudo, you're really weak," said Ai.  "You'd probably need some more physical training."

"Hey, what do you mean?"

Ran and Sonoko were there at the same time; they saw Shinichi and Ai were teasing each other.

"Are you alright, Ran?" asked Sonoko.

"Um," said Ran, "oh, it's late now, I need to go home, see you tomorrow!"

"Hey, Ran, wait!"                                                  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Daijoobu, Kudo," asked Ai, "your head is aching again?  You look pale."  

Shinichi was having dinner with Dr. Agasa and Ai, and his head started aching again.  "That's okay, it's just keep on aching," said Shinichi, "urgh!"

He put his hands on his head again, and then he fell down to the floor the next moment.

"Kudo!"  "Shinichi!" Both Dr. Agasa and Ai exclaimed.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Shinichi was in the middle of nowhere, and he saw a girl in white dress again, "are you an angel?" Shinichi asked the girl.  She just ignored him, but there were some men in black suddenly appeared.  

"We found you finally!"  They pull out their guns and aimed at Shinichi, "good-bye, Mr Detective!"  When they were about to shoot, the girl came in front of Shinichi…

"NOOO!!!"  Shinichi cried out loudly.

"Are you alright?" said Dr. Agasa.

"Huh?"

"You've passed out, and Dr. Nagase had come and see you," said Dr. Agasa, "he said that you are fine, and that you're recovering from amnesia also.  All those headaches are common.  By the way, what're you dreaming?  You yelled so loudly!"

"Oh…it's just a weird dream."

"Kudo, you've got a letter," said Ai, entering the room.

"A letter?"   Shinichi was examining the letter carefully, "it's an invitation to a special party for a new company, V & G.  They would like to invite me to be there."

"It's suspicious," said Ai.

"Yes," said Shinichi, "it must be an invitation from them."

"Don't go, Kudo," said Ai, "it's a trap!"

"I must go there," said Shinichi, "it's a chance to finish them at last."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Tadaima," said Ran.

"Okaerinasai, Ran," said Kogoro.  "Aren't you having dinner at Kudo's?"

"I remember I have something important to do," said Ran, "so I come home early."

"Oh, Ran, you've got a letter."

"Huh?  A letter?"  Ran was flipping the envelope over, "V & G?"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

At Beika Central Building, the restaurant at top floor.

"Kudo, is it okay for me to be here?" said Ai.

"They've expected you to come, the letter told me to bring Sherry with me also," said Shinichi.  And then they saw a familiar face entering, "Ran!  What're you doing here?"

"Shinichi," said Ran in a surprise voice, "and Ai-chan also.  You both are invited also."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Please read and review.  What do you think about this chapter?  It's a bit late for this update…Thank you for all the reviews, and thanks for waiting patiently._  Next Chapter --- it would probably the final chapter if nothing special happened… Vermouth and Gin would appear…and also about Shinichi and Ran…what would happen between them?!_


	8. File 8 Return

**File 8.  Return**

"Ran," said Shinichi, "what're you doing here?"

"Of course I'm invited," answered Ran.  "How about you?  Why do you come here? And Ai-chan also."

"We're also being invited of course," said Shinichi.  Ai felt that it was better leaving Shinichi and Ran alone, she said, "Kudo-kun, I go inside first.  Take your time to spend with Mouri-san.  See you later."

There was an awkward silence between Shinichi and Ran; Shinichi suddenly noticed that Ran was extremely beautiful today.  She was wearing a white satin dress, just looked exactly like the angel in his dreams.

Ran could feel that Shinichi was staring at her, "Shinichi!"  

"You look beautiful today," said Shinichi.  They both blushed slightly.  After a moment of silence, Shinichi said to Ran, "this isn't the right place for you to be here, you should leave immediately."  He immediately pull Ran's hand and led her to the entrance.

"Wait!  Shinichi!" 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "We're waiting for you, Angel, Silver Bullet and Sherry!"  said a blond-haired woman in a cold voice.

"It's time for our revenge," said a man in a cold voice, "let's go!"

"You can't escape this time, cool guy!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Go back home now," said Shinichi.  He brought Ran to the elevator already, "see you later."   

"Why can't I stay here?  It's not right for me to stay here, but it's right for you and Ai-chan to be here?"  Ran did not want to leave now; she knew that Shinichi was hiding something from her again.  Moreover, Shinichi was going to stay here with Ai-chan.

"Are you jealous?"  asked Shinichi.

"Jealous?  Who?" 

"You're jealous about Haibara staying here with me," explained Shinichi.

"Who will be jealous for a baka-tantei?"  Ran was about to fight back at Shinichi, the elevator door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight with your beloved boyfriend, my sweet angel," said a blond-haired woman.  "It's time for you to have a little sleep."

Both Shinichi and Ran fell to the floor immediately.

"I'll take care both of them, you go and find Sherry," said a man in a cold voice, "Vermouth, don't fail this time."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kudo-kun, he was so late," said Ai to herself, "wondering how he's doing with that girl."

"The one you are looking for would never come here," said Vermouth in her usual cold voice.  

"You're Vermouth," said Ai in a frightened voice.  "What have you done to Kudo-kun?

"Bingo!"  said Vermouth, "but it's none of your business now, as you would die soon."  She picked her gun out and ready to shoot Sherry, the traitor of the Black Organisation.  

BANG!

Vermouth was shocked as she had not even hurt Sherry a bit.

"You looked surprise," said Ai.  "it's the bullet-proof vest.  Don't you remember what you've said, 'a secret makes a woman woman.'"  As Ai was removing the mask on her face, she continued her conversation with Vermouth.  

"Jodie Santemillion!"

"You've no where to escape," said Jodie, "Hattori-kun and Shuichi had this building surrounded."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Where am I?"  Shinichi looked around and found Ran lying beside him, "Ran, wake up!"

"Huh?  Shinichi," said Ran as she was rubbing her eyes, "what'd just happened?"

"It seems that we're trapped here," said Shinichi, "this must be a certain wine cellar, we need to find a way to escape."  The door suddenly opened, and a man entered, "long time no see, Tantei-san."

"You're Gin?"  Shinichi was carefully observing the man in front of him; he looked a bit different from the photo Heiji given him before.  But he still had the same cold stare from his eyes, the pair of cold eyes he would never forget.  

"Thanks to Vermouth, her disguising skill is really good indeed," said Gin. He picked out his gun out from his pocket, "farewell, Kudo Shinichi."  
  


BANG!

Ran fell down between Shinichi and Gin, "I save you this time, Shinichi."  

"Ran!"  Shinichi immediately kicked the wine bottle on the floor directly to Gin's face, and then he had his gun ready.  "Gin, surrender now before it's too late, you can't escape!"

Policemen already rushing into the wine cellar after the first gunshot, and Gin was arrested in no time.

"Kudo-kun, is everything alright?"  said Megure.

"Ran was shot," said Shinichi.  "Send her to the hospital at once!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "How is my daughter?"  Kogoro asked the doctor immediately once he came out from the emergency room.   

"The bullet was taken out," said the doctor, "she would be fine."

Kazuha, Sonoko, Eri were already weeping, "Ran is a strong girl, she would be fine," said Sonoko.

"Why did all these bad things had to be happened on Ran?"  said Kazuha.  Heiji was comforting her, "she would be okay, just leave Kudo staying here with her."

"I would look after her," said Shinichi.  "You're all so tired, go and get some rest."  Everyone left the hospital, leaving Shinichi all alone, waiting for his princess to wake up.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Sorry, Ran," Shinichi said to the sleeping princess in front of him, "I let you suffered so much.  I should be the one to suffer, not you."  Shinichi held Ran's hand tight in his, "please wake up soon, Ran.  I have lots of things to tell you."  Upon looking at Ran's pale face, Shinichi felt his heart was aching painfully, "I would do everything to protect you."  He could feel liquid flowing out of his eyes.  

Ran was sleeping peacefully, and then she felt something cold dropped onto her face.  'Water?  Tears?'  Someone was crying, and then she opened her eyes, and saw Shinichi was sleeping next to her.  "Shinichi?"

"Ran!  You wake up finally!"  Shinichi immediately hugged Ran tight in his arms, afraid that she would disappear again.

"Are you crying?"

"Baka!  Who's crying?  I'm just too happy that you're alright."  Shinichi then got a small blue box from his pocket, "I'd bought this a long time, and finally I could give it to you."

"A long time?  You finally remember everything, you know who I am now?"  

"How could I answer so many questions all at once?  Do you want to open it?"  

"It looks like a jewellery box, what is it?"  said Ran as she was opening the box, which revealed a beautiful diamond ring.  "Shinichi!"

"Would you marry me?"  Tears already flowing out from Ran's eyes, she nodded her head and answered, "Yes."  And then they shared the happiest moment in their lives --- they were kissing each other.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

~The END~

This is last chapter, what do you think?  Please read and review.  Thank you for everyone reading my fanfic, and thanks for all the reviews!  They're really great reviews!_  Some notes on the story…Yukiko helped Jodie to disguise into Ai, and Shinichi also wore bulletproof vest.  _There maybe a sequel for this story about Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha going on a vacation, wondering if there would be anyone want to read this…


End file.
